


Secret Love Song

by simplymaisie



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: 5k, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, fwb kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymaisie/pseuds/simplymaisie
Summary: Marauders, Alcohol and a festival. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way saying this is good, I wrote it a very long time ago and I'm clearing out some of my old files. I didn't want to delete it without having some sort of archive. If you do decide to read, Enjoy it!

When you think of love happiness tends to jump out, but happiness comes in many forms. Usually, situations that make you happy are the ones that you wish to repeat to have and to hold on to for life. Happiness is meant to brighten up your life. Not leave you feeling unwanted out in the cold. So why did 'happiness' do this to him?

*** *** *** *** ***

It all started seven months ago, the evening of Halloween. The Gryffindor common room was alive and blooming with laughter and noise, a noise that no one in the world could call unpleasant. It was a noise that radiates happiness even with the werewolf coming off the full moon of the week before. He was happy...he was happy.

As the night wound down Remus found himself sat in a circle with six other people on the floor of his dorm. James, Peter, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene and of course Sirius. In some ways he felt like the odd one out; of course he was a marauder, that would always ring true, but in terms of pairs there was Lily and James, Peter and Dorcas (odd pairing but at least Peter had perseverance) and finally there was Sirius and Marlene the so-called power couple of Gryffindor. Total bollocks he says. Marlene was a quick fuck for Sirius and that's all she could ever be no matter how hard she tried to latch on. I guess you can tell at this point that said werewolf was slightly jealous but only slightly...obviously.

They passed a bottle of fire whisky around the misshapen circle (smoothly liberated from James' dad's liquor cabinet) each taking a swig to continue the buzz of Halloween. The ever-looming transfiguration test they'll each have to sit tomorrow at 9 AM seemed redundant after the seventh shot. They were happy, Remus? Not so much. he had to sit opposite the girl with her teeth sunk into Sirius' neck. He tried to dull the sinking feeling in his heart with alcohol but nothing seemed enough, nothing is ever enough when it came to him.

James seemed to pick up on his attempts to drown himself with the last of the whisky as when the last drop slipped past his lips he piped up." Now this is empty thanks to this dippy idiot" he teased gesturing towards Remus "I think it's time for some spin the bottle" he finished cheekily winking towards his fiery redhead love interest.

"What are we twelve?" slurred Sirius swiftly earning a muffled giggle from the vampire and a pillow to the face from James.

"shut up you wanker, I want to play. any objections?" he asked before choking at the sight of 6 hands raised in the air. "oh you're all boring"

"fine I'll play," Lily said blowing the hair out of her eyes in exasperation " but I swear if you dare charm that bottle so you only kiss me I will hex your bollocks blue" Apparently Lily's agreeance overruled everybody's protests; my-my is that girl scary. Anyway, it was those people, that game and that bottle of fire whiskey that completely changed his life and he had no idea whether it was a good thing. As it was in that game that he and Sirius Black shared their first kiss. To everyone else, it was awkward and easy to laugh off, to him though it was like having the one thing that pieced his life together only to have it ripped away in a split second.

He slumped face first into his bed that night an ache brewing in his head and in his heart. He was happy?

***

Sirius lay wide awake staring at the unusual carvings in his bedposts left by former Hogwarts students. He had yet to leave his carving amongst the dozens of others but it didn't seem quite right. He couldn't sleep, he was always told that the perfect way to sleep was with one leg hanging out of the duvet that way he would never be too cold or too hot. This had worked for as long as he could remember but not tonight, no amount of his body left away from the confinements of the duvet could cool the warmth in his stomach. A warmth that seemed to have only come around since that kiss. That kiss that should have just been awkward and laughed off but Merlin was it more than that. why was it more than that?

He thought that he might as well ask the smart one of the marauders, see if he was also feeling the same. His path seemed somewhat clear in his head, easily cross the space between his and Remus' beds, pin him down and interrogate him, find his answer, get some sleep then eat food. His path seemed clear until his bedside table tried to murder him.

"fuck fuck fuckity mother fucking shit stick" he cursed in an urgent whisper clutching his injured toe in his hands. When he finally looked up he was met by a terrified-looking Remus wielding a slipper threateningly.

"Sirius, what the fuck are you doing you clumsy mutt?" Remus all but shouted reaching out to slap him with his slipper.

"ow ow stop it! -I wanted to talk to you but the bedside table and you attacked me" he pouted putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"come here then you weirdo" the werewolf whispered retreating back to the warmth of his bed.

'Step one accomplished' he thought to himself as he bounded through the crimson cloth. The only problem was once he had begun step two his mind blanked. All he could see was Remus in the dull haze of his wand, each little freckle that framed the scar upon his face and his mouth that moved to something he wasn't listening to, he hadn't seen such beauty in all of his life. This was bad this was very very bad. He couldn't think of him that way, Remus was his friend, his best friend. So why was it that he wanted to kiss him again. Why was he doing it again?

ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!

***

"Sirius why are you staring a-" Remus' query was cut short by Sirius, not in the conventional way one would when in the presence of a friend. Nope, that wasn't Sirius' style, he decided to go for his mouth. It was breathtaking, it went from forceful and desperate to soft and intimate in seconds but it was an eternity to both of the boys. This wasn't right, Sirius wasn't meant to be kissing him, it wasn't meant to be this way. When they pulled away breathless but not scared, he wasn't panicking, why wasn't he panicking?

***

Sirius didn't know what to do, he pulled back from that kiss and his thoughts came flooded back.

_'He shouldn't have done that_

_everyone's going to find out James is going to kill him, he made him promise he'd never hurt Moony_

_shit shit shit if his parents find out, forget about inheritance he'd be dead_

_why am I brushing the hair out of his eyes what am I doing!'_

"er... is so s sorry shit, er I'll just be going, shit I'm sorry" he mumbled whilst bolting from that room. He needed space.

Shit.

***

Remus felt a tad blindsided. He just had the kiss of the life with the boy he had a crush on and then he bolted. The doors thud tore his fantasy apart. "Shit" he whispered. he fucked up. He really fucked up.

The transfiguration test didn't go as bad as he thought it would go considering the lack of sleep and the ever-present hangover. He knew every answer to every question so realistically his marks will come down to his detail which he knew wouldn't be an issue. The issue right now was coming from the black haired nuisance behind him that had been practically burning a hole through the back of his head. It's incredibly unnerving to feel someone's gaze for an hour but I guess it was no one's fault but his own. Sirius hadn't turned up for breakfast that morning and he had to face interrogation from his fellow marauders because apparently he was the one who knew all and neither of them were smart enough to just check the map. He knew as he headed for the great hall door for lunch that today would be a long day.

***

The transfiguration test was simple, especially for him, yes he was a troublemaker and he barely paid attention but the extensive knowledge drilled into his head thanks to the Noble House of Black meant he could pass with flying colours with little to no effort. He was taught the studies of transfiguration, runes, potions and a lot of astronomy due to heritage but they never taught him a damn thing about what to do when your best friend come lip-locking partner was sat 3 ft away and all you can do is stare at his back having the urge to fix the flyaways atop his head. Then the innocent touches would progress into a make-out session that would make stone-faced McGonnagall blush.

He was so fucked.

He didn't know what to do, he could charm the pants off of any girl with a smirk, he didn't get stressed about this kind of thing but it was so much more than that. It was Remus. Remus his stupidly nerdy best friend who he spent his life protecting from dickheads. The only problem is he's the biggest fucking dickhead of them all. Who runs out on a friend after literally taking advantage of them. Especially on Remus. That was a dick move and he knew it, moony was probably heartbroken about the whole thing.

He was so fucked.

He wants to kiss him again.

***

When they approached the table for lunch he thought it best to completely ignore the situation, yes maybe it was the coward's way out but honestly, he didn't care. He didn't want to put Sirius or the Marauders in an awkward situation so he might as well take it all on the chin and blame it on the fire whisky.

"So how did you find it then?" he asked the others as they found their spot.

"Piss easy" replied James stuffing his face with a forkful of whatever food was in front of him.

"I understood it which is more than I can say about the last test" answered Peter whilst copying James' prior actions.

"Same, Padfoot?" he asked before whistling to try and catch his attention "oi snuffles!" he clapped this time succeeding in tearing him out of the staring contest he had with his cup.

"wha?" he asked shaking the thoughts out of his head it appeared.

"Transfiguration test, what did you think of it?" the werewolf asked again receiving a trademark grin and a rhythmic answer.

"Piss easy mate" He seemed satisfied with this response and settled down for his lunch.

Everything seemed relatively calm until Dorcas came running down the aisle shouting "Dumbledore said yes! He said yes!"

"Unless you asked Dumbledore to marry you, you'll have to fill us in on a few missing details" chided James through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Now now James it's rude to speak with your mouth full" he scolded earning a slight giggle from peter.

"Shut it James" she demanded, "anyway do you remember last year when I went to that festival and saw all of those muggle bands?"

"Oh yeah you saw the wombats, oh my god I love them!" lily squeaked knocking over the juice in her cup.

"Well done Lils" she smirked, "right well because the yule ball isn't happening and it's our last year I've managed to convince Dumbledore to have an interschool music festival with different bands and candy floss and Ferris wheels and an open mic for people to sing karaoke!" She exclaimed.

The whole hall erupted into chatter, all seemingly excited for the remainder of the dinner Remus couldn't deny, he was rather excited to see this festival.

***

Sirius couldn't figure it out, why wasn't Remus sad? Surely being run out on hurt and call him self-absorbed but everyone knew Remus held a torch to Sirius that he didn't to anyone else. Why wasn't he upset? Was he over him? would he be okay if they did it again but it didn't mean anything?

Win win situation. Friends with benefits with no commitment. He could feel the grin creep onto his face as he tuned back into the world.

"Oi snuffles!" he heard accompanied by a whistle.

"wha?" he replied slightly caught off guard.

"Transfiguration test, what did you think of it?"

"Piss easy mate" he chimed 'god would life be so easy'.

-

He tested his luck that night once he knew everyone was asleep he sneaked back into Remus' bed.

"S-rus wha you doin?" Remus slurred his voice thick with sleep.

"shh, its okay" he whispered before leaning into a kiss that could either end with a slap or a welcomed response. Remus' lips were soft against his own chapped ones, he was gentle and cautious and it was driving him crazy. whilst the wolf gasped for air Sirius took the opportunity to explore his mouth, he tasted like earl grey tea with a faint lace of chocolate. It was perfect. When he pulled away for air Remus looked dazed, he could have laid down next to him, pulled him close and drifted to sleep. That's what lovers do, so he got up and left without so much as a goodbye. He was satisfied as he fell back asleep. He was happy?

***

Remus and Sirius continued these little meetings each as passionate as the last at any opportunity they could find. At first, it was just at night once James and Peter's breaths had evened and the nights fell silent, then it was in the library against secluded bookcases with no one to witness but the many chronicles of Charles Dickens, then it turned into alcoves and cupboards. These meetings were the quickest and the most enticing once or twice ending with sticky situations and flushed necks. Neither of them quite knew what was going on they were just there for the ride. or though it seemed on the outside. Remus was so unhappy it was eating him alive, he knew he was in love with Sirius. Each kiss seemed to be treated like it was nothing and it made his heart ache, he didn't want presents or excessive PDA he just wanted to feel like he was loved. Like he meant the world to someone. Sirius didn't care, he never fucking cared.

An unspoken agreement to keep things quiet and it would keep him happy. He could keep this small amount of joy no matter how much it hurt. Then Remus put his foot in it.

"what are we?" he asked once the common room had cleared leaving him and Sirius alone by the fire.

"Don't do this to me Rem" whispered Sirius throwing a scrap of parchment onto the fire.

"No Sirius, don't do this to me. you know what this means to me so tell me what the fuck is going on" he demanded trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"we're friends"

"friends don't do this" he retorted rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"Re- I"

"No, I'm not hiding anymore. Friends don't do this" he whispered before getting up and walking to the dorm closing the door behind him leaving a torn boy behind him.

***

That night Sirius went straight to his own bed his thoughts wandering to the boy on the bed beside him.

The next morning he felt heavy. As though he was dragging the weight of the world along like a ball and chain, all he could focus on at breakfast were the tear tracks stained to Remus' cheeks which he knew he caused despite how many times the other passed it off as the full moon. He vowed to protect this boy and yet it was him who had broken him. Even when he had sent snape to that willow all he got was a couple of days silent treatment and a black eye from James. He had never made him cry before.

It was this issue that fuelled his decision to get detention the night of the full moon. If he stayed away, he couldn't hurt him. Then again, he didn't even believe it himself.

-

"What the fuck do you mean you've got detention tonight?!" James shouted clearly fuming.

"I got caught hexing snivellus so what it's no big deal" he lied.

"No big fucking deal, it's the full tonight we've got to take care of moony!"

"Does it matter!" he spat but even the words tasted like poison.

"Who the fuck even are you, of course, it fucking matters, we all promised to not get in trouble around the full moon so that we were always there for him, we're marauders we stick together" he spat back the vein on his head bulging. "you must be tapped if you think he doesn't matter" he finished slamming the door behind him.

He was such a dickhead.

***

Moony was angry. Seriously angry. Padfoot was nowhere to be seen, his pack was incomplete. He had no one to play with, no one to ease the pain of the ever-present moonlight that felt like the hot sun branding its lycanthropic pattern. He hadn't been a target of his own attacks in years but tonight the wolf was its own target. Moony growled and tore at his flesh until the rancid scent of blood hung thick in the air. No matter how hard prongs tried he couldn't stop him. He was tearing himself apart and it was Sirius Black's fault. With a final snarl like whimper and a heavy thud, the night fell silent.

***

When Remus finally came around all he felt was pain- white hot and burning. He hadn't had a transformation that bad in years. He opened his eyes and was met with a worried looking James and Peter staring down at him. This wasn't right. Sirius was meant to cover him with a blanket, kiss his forehead and transform back into Padfoot to keep him warm. Why was it that he was lying on the cold hard floor without his dog. his Padfoot. his Sirius.

"Where's Sirius," he asked his voice weak shy of a whisper.

"I knew he'd notice, I'm going to fucking kill him" argued James as he begun to pace the small patch of floor between Remus and the shack wall.

With that Remus passed out only to wake up alone in the hospital wing. At the base of the bed were a small pile of chocolate and a note clearly in James' messy scrawl.

-

Hey, we stayed as long as we could before lessons started I hope you enjoy the chocolate! You looked tired so we didn't want to wake you (20 friend points) See you later mate!

Much love x

James 'Prongs' Potter

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew

p.s. I have absolutely no idea why we signed it so formally.

-

It hurt to think that Sirius didn't show, he was the one who always took care of him, and sure he had two wonderful friends yet he had never felt more alone.

***

Sirius tried to remember why he thought to leave Remus alone for the full moon as he sat in the chair beside him in the hospital hidden by the cloak. It was his fault that there was now a new gash on his freckled chest. it was his fault that his best friend turned whatever the fuck he is was curled in on himself crying. The dull ache in his chest was entirely his fault too. He fucked up. he knew there was something more for Remus when he had first kissed him all of those months ago, but he couldn't help himself and he'd fucked it all up once again. Watching Remus walk away from him that night in the common room was like watching a piece of his heart walk away.

It was never meant to be this hard, it was meant to be a win-win situation for everyone. I hadn't worked that much was clear. He couldn't admit there was something more, it wasn't even about his feelings it was about the dark clouds that would always loom over him. The Noble House of Black, if they ever had so much of a suspicion that they wouldn't get an heir from him he could bid not only his inheritance goodbye but his life as well. No matter how much of a traitor he was to his family, they hadn't yet disowned him. He couldn't give up on his family, not for imagined slights with a half-blood boy who just happened to be a werewolf.

He needed an emotional reset. Maybe it never worked because Remus was his only output for intimacy. Maybe if he focused on someone else the knot in his stomach would leave him alone. They would both move on and it would be easy again. Easy. So why did the thought of someone else with Remus make him feel sick?

*** *** *** *** *** ***

And that leads him to present day.

Remus felt sick. His entire friendship group was on the rocks and it was his fault. He was so far in love with a dickhead that the sight of him made it hard to breathe. His head felt like it was on a roller coaster until everything stopped. his head, his stomach, his heart. as there in the glow of the common room fire was Marlene McKinnon, and beneath her was Sirius Black. Marlene Mckinnon was snogging Sirius Black. His Sirius black. Before he knew it he was running out of the common room. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the lake.

Why? why did 'happiness' make him feel cold and unwanted? Why was he always the one heartbroken? Why was it always him?

Part of him was sad don't get him wrong, but no, the majority of him was angry. The inner wolf took over and all he could see was red.

***

When Sirius knew Remus had seen him with Marlene he knew he screwed up. When he heard him run off he knew he screwed up. But it was when he saw the wolf behind Remus' eyes was when he knew he was in trouble. He was frozen in place. He knew that Moony would never hurt him and he knew Remus wouldn't either. But he knew he couldn't get out of whatever Remus wanted to say now. He wanted answers. The only problem is Sirius never knew when to act inferior, he never knew that you never fight fire with fire when a pissed off Remus Lupin is in the mix.

"How fucking dare you" the younger shouted.

"How fucking dare I what?" he retorted reaching his volume.

"Why her, why do you have to screw me over once a fucking gain. I know what happened meant fuck all to you but you could have at least stopped it the first fucking time it happened. Don't fucking make me feel like you wanted me only for me to be slung to the side when you were finished playing your malicious game!" He screamed stepping closer and closer to the older black haired boy.

"I wasn't playing a fucking game, and even if I was you went and fucking ruined it, You didn't want to do it anymore so don't get all defensive just because I'm not showering you with pity. It’s not simple Remus for Merlin's sake. It may be simple for you but I have a status to withhold, I have an aristocratic life that I can't just give up for someone like you" the elder shouted regretting each word that left his mouth. He opened his mouth to apologise, that was too far.

"y-you think this is about pity. I never wanted pity, I just wanted you. and someone like me, are you actually kidding me?" he spat "Leave it to me to fall for a heartless shadow. You're just like them Sirius, you're a Black through and through" he whispered tears shamelessly streaking his cheeks as he turned towards the castle.

"Re wait" he whispered back his eyes stinging.

He didn't turn back.

-

Sirius sat there for a while longer picking at the grass beneath him. Remus was right he had tried so hard for the majority of his life to impress his parents and yet they were heartless. He could never get love from people so cold, to push Remus to the point where he thought he was like that was disgusting. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful and loving as Remus Lupin, the boy who had to live through the worst things. The boy who needed someone to tell him that they meant the world to him. He meant the world to him. He tried his hardest to tell himself it was just because they were best friends but god forbid he ever think about James the way he thought about his little Lupin.

-

"Mister Black although sleeping beneath the stars is a loveable cliché I will be needing this space for the candy floss stand?" came a voice tearing him from his sleep.

"wha?" he questioned slowly sitting up.

"My dear boy it is almost time for the festival and although I am headmaster that Dorcas Meadowes scares me so can you please move so that I can place these stalls here?" the voice asked again, a voice that happened to be Dumbledore.

"Oh I'm sorry" he rushed as he scrambled to his feet, the area finally coming into focus. There was a huge stage with many instruments lining the outside. A huge Ferris wheel overlooking the forbidden forest and a lot of carnival games. He had forgotten about Dorcas and her shindig, the fluorescent lights lifted his spirits as he walked back towards the dorm, that was until he saw Remus and James stood by the fire in button downs and skinny jeans. He seemed calm and at rest which soothed his own mind slightly. Silently, he went up to the dorm before getting into the shower to wash the mud from his hair.

Upon re-entering the dorm and approaching his bed fresh from the shower, he found a note on his pillow.

-

I need to know once and for all. Is it me or her?

-R

-

Sirius was past caring at this point. He got his staple black skinny jeans from his trunk and a jumper he had grown to love slipped the note into his back pocket, laced up his muddy converse and headed straight for the festival.

He didn’t know what to do, the ultimatum seems so simple and yet it isn’t. It will never be that simple, he had to choose between his family by blood and his family by choice. If he chose Marlene he gets an inkling of pride from his parents, choose the girl keep the psychopaths happy. Choose the boy and lose his family, get scorched from the tree and live a life of hell. But he still had him and that made it all worth it. He just didn’t know.

***

The festival was in full swing by the time he had arrived, James and Peter in tow. Huge swarms of people crowded the centre stage, each person singing along to the 6th year Hufflepuff on stage. It was nice to watch the loved-up couples of the other schools lined up on the outskirts trying their luck on the seemingly impossible to win carnival games. The dim shine of glow sticks that hung from the necks of drunk idiots was laughable. James and Peter in their pissed state thought that these tubes of light were the most magical things on the planet; ironic seen as they went to a fucking wizarding school.

The night seemed to flow smoothly, for the most part, there was a lot of alcohol. This alone led to his James and Peter introducing themselves on the mic as 'MC Prongs and MC Wormtail' before bursting out into Bohemian Rhapsody. Remus hadn't laughed that much in months, months since he had cried from anything other than sadness. God he missed being happy.

"who told them it would be a good idea to butcher my man Freddie?" teased the boy Remus had tried his hardest to ignore. Every syllable weighed on his heart until all he could do was ache.

"yeah well, fire whisky leads to mistakes" the younger mused avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"ah well" he replied awkwardly reaching to scratch the back of his neck. "You getting up there then?"

"you have to be joking" he scoffed a slight blush rising to his freckled cheeks.

"hey you have a beautiful voice" he whispered gently nudged Remus' side, a patient smile etched on to his stupidly pretty face. "I think we need a cha-"

"Sirius babe, why did you run out on me earlier" came a sickeningly shrill voice followed by said shrill voice and bleach blonde hair wrapping herself around Sirius' torso. The sight alone made him feel sick, why her? I mean yes on a superficial level she was gorgeous but you look closer and all you see are clumped lashes and roots. Why couldn't the earth stop fucking him over, just this once.

Dorcas saved him this time, with a tug on his wrist and a plea for help he was gone and finally he was calm again.

***

Watching Remus walk away was heartbreaking and he still didn't know why. Sure it's his best friend and he's sad but even if it were James, a boy he literally classed as a brother he never felt like his heart was tearing in two. He really didn't want Marlene, the lipstick on her teeth was enough to put him off for life. So in that sense yes he would choose Remus easily but this came to family. This came down to giving up his name, his money and his chances at a loving family. Was it worth it? Was Remus John Lupin worth it?

With that thought, the stage plunged into darkness signalling the next act was due to play. A single spotlight fell on Lily Evans sat at the piano. Sirius had no idea that Lily could sing let alone bloody play the piano. Actually to his recollection, Lily couldn't sing, oh god this wouldn't go well.

He stood there cringing waiting for the first god-awful note to come. But it didn't quite the opposite actually, he was met with a beautifully smooth voice. A voice so perfect it didn't even take a second to recognise that voice. It was Remus. That voice that was so raw and loving, a voice that sung him to sleep when they were younger. It was a voice he craved to hear more often and yet he had forgotten how true that voice was. Call him stupid but that voice could settle his mind, ease his thoughts. It made him happy. Was he happy?

_'We keep behind closed doors_

_Every time I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It'll never be enough_

_As you drive me to my house_

_I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

_You and I both have to hide on the outside_

_Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine_

"Oh my god" he muttered struggling his way out of Marlene's death grip stepping closer to the stage. The spotlight split and shined on Remus turning his tawny curls blonde, you could tell he was nervous, Sirius could see his knees shaking. He had the overwhelming urge to protect him.

_But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

Their eyes locked as the younger sung. He knew at that moment his choice. The freckled boy was all he was thinking about when he was with Marlene, her curves were moony's sharp lines. Her moans were his gasps. Her vanilla was his earl grey and chocolate. He wanted him and yet it's him that he had to go and hurt. It's his little lupin that was crying over him. He wasn't happy. Not without him.

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

He didn't even register the fact he had moved until he had hit the steps at the side of the stage. A whirlwind of thoughts ran through his head. Each telling him to leave, not to go up those stairs. FUCKING ABORT!

***

He was going to fucking kill Dorcas. What kind of friend takes him from a crowd, hands him a microphone and forces him on stage in front of hundreds to sing a song he barely knew. A song that literally captioned his current predicament with a person he couldn't keep his eyes off of. It was in that moment where he gave up caring, call him soppy but the music took over, he was lost in the most beautiful way. So caught up in the music that he didn't even notice the absence of a certain animagus from the crowd.

_I don't wanna live love this way_

_I don't wanna hide us away_

_I wonder if it ever will change_

_I'm living for that day, someday_

Suddenly he was grasped by two hands and spun around. Sirius Black. The concept of time was thrown out of the window as he leant in, met with a kiss that stopped his heart, his hands reaching up to thread their way through his soft locks. He couldn't help but grin against the other's lips. It was like the feeling of being wanted. Home.

"oi lovebirds, no matter how heartwarming this moment is for you Id appreciate it if we could continue with the song" shouted lily in the least hostile manner possible from her piano stool.

"Oh my god pads, what the fuck just happened" he muttered into the other's ear, breathless.

"You moonbeam, now finish your song" he teased leaning into his touch.

And so he did a little shocked at whatever the hell just happened, with a shy whisper that still carried his beauty and grace.

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that we could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

Suddenly his power was back, as he looked back at the crowd. Every person had their wand in the air swaying in unison just like Dorcas had described, a wave of soft light manoeuvring its way through the hundreds of people stood around. James and Peter stood grinning from ear to ear.

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_Wish we could be like that'_

With his final breath, the entire crowd erupts cheering and screaming. What seemed like hundreds of couples were embracing each other. Even a squealing redhead jumped on him expressing her love for him and shouting about how amazing he was. It would have been heartwarming if he wasn't fearing that she had cracked one of his ribs. Once on his own feet again he turned to a beaming Sirius.

"That was disgustingly cliché I hope you know that I'm judging you hard" he smirked before placing his microphone back on the stand.

"Hey don't harshen my buzz I'm happy" he scolded.

He's happy

*** *** *** *** ***

The end of the seventh year flew by for the Marauders. Lily and James finally became a serious thing. Remus was Sirius' entire world and he never ceased to remind him daily and Peter was just along for the ride. Marlene and Dorcas got together at an inter-house party one night and are a 'don't give a shit, girl power' couple. Regulus made it his duty to tell his parents absolutely nothing about his brother's love for a half-blood werewolf but his valiant efforts didn't stop Sirius from cutting off all ties with his parents. He never forgot his brother's sacrifice, though. Soon they graduated and left Hogwarts behind with many many tears shed and a beautiful carving into the post of Sirius' bed frame.

-

Mischief Managed

MWPP

1971-1978

-

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that Little Mix song just happened to exist in the 70's ay? Thank you for reading!  
> \- Maisie


End file.
